The Sounds of Silence
by AgentNoSmile
Summary: Wren Cavanaugh is the new SSA joining the team, and Hotch has caught her attention, but does he feel the same way? The team investigate a serial killer who's victims are deaf. It's a new day and a new case, with new feelings to match. Just another day at the BAU, everything is permitted, nothing guaranteed.


Wren Cavanaugh had wanted to join the FBI since she was twelve years old. She never wanted to be a princess or a mermaid; she wanted to catch bad guys. She had been brought up by her father since she was eleven years old; when her mother had died. She had been murdered. Her father tried many times to obscure the fact, but the fact remained the same; a bad man had hurt Mommy and now she wasn't coming back. Wren had talked to the policemen who came to her house and asked them the innocent questions a child would be inclined to ask; "What happened to my Mommy? Why isn't she coming back? Can't you fix her?" They had told her they would do everything in their power to find the bad man who had hurt her Mommy, and two years later they did. The same policeman came to the house to tell her and her father. She hadn't been able to decide if she was happy that they found the man or angry because it didn't matter. All she knew is that one day she was going to join the FBI.

Wren was now thirty-two and she had just accepted a job at the Behavioral Analysis Unit in Quantico, Virginia. She walked into the foyer and scanned around. She clocked a well-built, good-looking black man, a slender, awkward-looking but cute guy, a beautiful blonde woman and a dark-haired woman with strong features. They were all sat at opposing desks flipping through case files and talking to one another. The blonde woman looked up and smiled;

"Wren Cavanaugh?" she was soft spoken and polite. Wren nodded and smiled nervously;

"Hey, I'm SSA Jennifer Jareau, but everyone calls me J.J. You're the new SSA, right?" she held out her hand for Wren to take.

"Yeah, that's right, nice to meet you," she smiled politely and shook J.J's hand.

"Come over, I'll introduce you to everyone," she lead Wren over to the collection of desks;

"Guys? This is Wren Cavanaugh, she's the new SSA Hotch was talking about, she's joining the BAU today. This is SSA Derek Morgan, SSA Emily Prentiss and Dr. Spencer Reid," they all waved cordially and smiled.

"You're a doctor? You don't look old enough," Wren smiled softly.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," Spencer chuckled;

"I have three PhD's, an eidetic memory and an I.Q of 187," he spoke quickly, as if all his words were in a rush to escape.

"Wow. How old are you?" Wren looked at him slightly aghast; she couldn't believe he was a doctor.

"I'm twenty-eight," he smiled shyly.

"That's impressive," Wren grinned and winked at him.

"I bet the girls love you don't they?" she smirked. Spencer blushed softly.

"You'd think so, but actually no. I uh, I don't get dates really. I'm always here and when I'm not I'm reading, sometimes I visit my mother, then I'm back here and-and I'm rambling, I'm sorry," he blushed and looked at his hands which were in his lap.

"It's totally fine, Spencer," Wren smiled at him.

"So where'd you come here from?" Emily chimed in.

"Seattle, I've been working in the field office there for about a year; I always wanted to work at the BAU though, so I applied for a transfer and here I am," she smiled and shrugged. Emily nodded and replied;

"Do you have a specialty?"

"Sexual crimes. I did a Forensic Psychology degree and a lot of the cases I worked back in Seattle were sexual crimes," Wren replied, as Emily listened intently.

"Well, welcome, it's good to have another woman on the team, we might even be able to edge out the boys soon," she winked and walked off in search of coffee.

"Dream on Prentiss," Morgan called out after her.

"Have you met the boss yet?" he asked.

"Nope, not yet. I heard he's pretty scary and kind of a drill sergeant," Wren whispered.

"Ahh he's not as bad as all that; he is pretty intense some of th- okay all of the time. Well occasionally he's got a sense of humor, but I mean we don't call him Agent No-Smile for nothing," Morgan chuckled J.J hinted towards Hotch's office with her arm;

"I'll take you to meet him now. Don't worry he won't bite," she giggle and lead Wren up to the first floor of the mezzanine and knocked on Hotch's door;

"Come in," Hotch said, and J.J opened the door. He hadn't looked up, he was sitting at his desk intently looking at some paperwork.

"Hotch this is Wren Cavanaugh, the new transfer? Wren, This is SSA Aaron Hotchner, our Unit Chief," Wren looked at the man before her; he was intense just as Morgan had said, but he hadn't mentioned how intensely attractive he was. She bit her lip as he looked up from the paperwork. His eyes were something else; like melted caramel. He smiled ever so slightly;

"Nice to meet you, do you have your paperwork?" Wren fumbled around in her briefcase for her entrance paperwork and handed it over to Hotch. She smiled slightly; inside her heart was beating a little faster than usual, his voice was like deep velvet. She hadn't anticipated this at all; she had never found a co-worker attractive before and she wasn't sure what she was going to do, if anything, about it.


End file.
